prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WWE Kickoff Show
WWE Kickoff Show is a pay-per-view Pre-Show for World Wrestling Entertainment starting in 2012, with its own exclusive match, pre-show information, and news building up to that event. ''WWE Kickoff Show'' exclusive matches *'WrestleMania XXVIII' - April 1, 2012 :*Epico and Primo © defeated The Usos (Jimmy and Jey Uso) & Justin & Tyson (Justin Gabriel and Tyson Kidd) in a Triple Threat Match to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship *'Extreme Rules 2012' - April 29, 2012 :*Santino Marella © defeated The Miz to retain the WWE United States Championship *'Over the Limit 2012' - May 20, 2012 :*Kane defeated Zack Ryder *'No Way Out 2012' - June 17, 2012 :*Brodus Clay (w/ Cameron and Naomi) defeated David Otunga by countout *'Money in the Bank 2012]' - July 15, 2012 :*Kofi Kingston & R-Truth defeated Hunico & Camacho *'SummerSlam 2012' - August 19, 2012 :*Antonio Cesaro defeated Santino Marella © to win the WWE United States Championship *'Night of Champions 2012' - September 16, 2012 :*Zack Ryder defeated Brodus Clay, Primo, Epico, Justin Gabriel, Tensai, Tyson Kidd, Michael McGillicutty, Darren Young, Titus O'Neil, Jinder Mahal, JTG, Drew McIntyre, Ted DiBiase, Heath Slater & Santino Marella in a 16-Man Battle Royal to become the #1 contender for the United States Championship *'Survivor Series 2012' - November 18, 2012 :*3MB (Heath Slater, & Jinder Mahal) (w/ Drew McIntyre) defeated Zack Ryder & Santino Marella *'TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2012' - December 16, 2012 :*Naomi defeated Layla, Kaitlyn, Alicia Fox, Natalya, Tamina Snuka, Aksana, Rosa Mendes & Cameron in a Santa's Helpers battle royal for the number one contender for the WWE Divas Championship *'Royal Rumble 2013' - January 27, 2013 :*Antonio Cesaro © defeated The Miz to retain the United States Championship *'Elimination Chamber 2013' - February 17, 2013 :*Brodus Clay & Tensai (w/ Cameron & Naomi) defeated Team Rhodes Scholars (Damien Sandow & Cody Rhodes) *'WrestleMania XXIX' - April 7, 2013 :*The Miz defeated Wade Barrett © Via Submission to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship *'Extreme Rules 2013' - May 19, 2013 :*The Miz defeated Cody Rhodes *'Payback 2013' - June 16, 2013 :*Sheamus defeated Damien Sandow *'Money in the Bank 2013' - July 14, 2013 :*The Shield (Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns) © defeated The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship *'SummerSlam 2013' - August 18, 2013 :*Rob Van Dam defeated Dean Ambrose © by Disqualification in a United States Championship Match *'Night of Champions 2013' - September 15, 2013 :*The Prime Time Players defeated The Usos, Tons of Funk, The Real Americans and 3MB in a Tag Team Turmoil No. 1 Contender’s Match *'Battleground 2013' - October 6, 2013 :*Dolph Ziggler defeated Damien Sandow *'Hell in a Cell 2013' - October 27, 2013 :*Curtis Axel (w/ Paul Heyman) vs. Big E. Langston for the WWE Intercontinental Championship *'Survivor Series 2013' - November 24, 2013 :* *'TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2013' - December 15, 2013 :* Images WM 28 Triple Threat Tag Match.jpg|Tag Team Triple Threat ER 12 Santino v Miz.jpg|Santino Marella © vs. The Miz OTL 12 Zack v Kane.jpg|Zack Ryder vs. Kane NWO 2012 Clay v Otunga.jpg|Brodus Clay vs. David Otunga MITB 2012 Tag team match.jpg|Kofi Kingston & R-Truth v Hunico & Camacho SS_2012_Antonio_Cesaro_v_Santino_Marella.jpg|Santino Marella © v Antonio Cesaro NOC 2012 Pre Show US Title.jpg|Antonio Cesaro v Zack Ryder SS_2012_Pre-show.jpg|3MB vs. Team Co-Bro TLC 2012 Pre-show.jpg|Santa's Helpers battle royal RR 2013 Cesaro v Miz.jpg|Antonio Cesaro © v The Miz EC_2013_Pre_Show.jpg|Team Rhodes Scholars v Brodus Clay & Tensai WM 29 Barrett v Miz.jpg|Wade Barrett © v The Miz ER_2013_Miz_v_Rhodes.jpg|The Miz v Cody Rhodes Preshow.jpg|Sheamus vs. Damien Sandow MITB_13_Tag_team_Match.jpg|The Usos v Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns © SS_2013_Pre-Show_Match.jpg|Dean Ambrose © vs. Rob Van Dam KickoffNightOfChampions2013.jpg|Tag Team Turmoil Match BG 2013 Ziggler v Sandow.jpg|Dolph Ziggler vs. Damien Sandow Category:World Wrestling Entertainment Category:World Wrestling Entertainment television programs